We're supposed to be a team, remember?
by taylorswifts
Summary: This wasn't supposed to happen. But now she's gone. This can't be, right? Teams are forever. I can't afford to lose her. One-shot focused around Clove's death.


I miss her. I miss her so much; I don't know what to do without her. I miss those dark, brown eyes, which formed a slight smirk when she realized something that no one else really knew, but now she was gone. It was his fault.

Thresh.

Walking around the woods, I knew that there wasn't much time left until there would only be two tributes. And I was determined for those two tributes to be Clove and I. After all, two tributes from one district could win, right? I solemnly glanced at the spear in my hand; no one could tear us apart. I looked up to find a clear, blue sky, with trees that shook every once in a while. This only brought out paranoia in me, anything wrong could mean that the Gamemakers are planning something to make this process so along quicker. There was a fire earlier and I had snuck off into the woods, hoping it was Lover Boy and Katfire, or whatever her name was. No luck. I simply let out an angry groan and started to retreat back to the cornucopia. That is, until I heard shuffling past me.

A flash of orange flew past, and I only caught a glimpse before I knew who it was, it was that one girl from District 5. Fuck, how did I miss her? She's so.. She's a survivor, that one. I've never gotten the chance to see her, really. She always sneaks off, like some kind of fox. She resembles one. I snap out my trance and slowly shake my head; I should be getting back to the cornucopia. Clove needs me.

And just like that, I hear a scream that hurts my ears so much, I'm afraid I'll go deaf.

"Cato! Cato!" My heart stops, the voice belongs to Clove – I think the worst. I find myself running through the woods, being hit with branches, quickly trying to find my way back.

I'm out of breath, but I yell out, fearing the worst. "Clove!"

No answer.

I reach the cornucopia, looking for Clove. "Clove!"

Then I see it.

She's on the ground, laying there, almost lifeless. I throw my spear and run towards her, kneeling down, grabbing onto her body. The dent on her head only says one thing- she won't make it. I don't care though; she has to stay with me. The thought of me being without her is too much too handle. Tears spring around the corner of my eyes, and I can't even talk, knowing that my voice will crack.

"C-Clove… Please stay with me." No response. Her eyes are closing, her breathing becoming slower and slower with each second. I pause, trying to recollect myself. I have to remember that all of Panem is watching us.

"Hey, Clove. R-remember when… when… We were training for this back at home two years ago? Remember how… how you… you told me that if we were reaped we'd find a way to win so we could both go back home? This is now, Clove. Don't leave me, fight with all that you can, just don't leave. We'll fix you up - find a way to heal you. Are you feeling okay? Of... Of course you are!"

I feel myself going delusional. She won't survive and I don't know what I'm saying.

"I'm going to win, Clove. I'll win for both of us. Whoever did this to you, I swear I'll rip them up from head to toe." I glance down at her and gently stroke her cheek. I can't even hear her breathe anymore.

"I love you, Clove. I always have. Close your eyes, you'll find Glimmer and Marvel soon, okay?" I gently lay her back on the ground. It's almost instant that I know she's not with me anymore. My body begins to shake with violent sobs, and I fist my hands in my hair, this is the first time I've ever cried in my entire life. I lean down and press a kiss against her nose. She looks like an angel. I breathe deeply and stand up, looking around the cornucopia.

I see someone with a backpack run towards the edge of the woods, and I instantly recognize who it belongs to. I bite my lip, feeling my body begin to shake again. I talk loudly, not caring who hears me.

"Don't worry, Clove. I'll make sure Thresh pays for this. I'm going to win, and I'll take you with me."

I reach down to get my spear, walking towards the woods. This won't be easy, but I'll go to extreme measures to have the victor crown on my head soon.

"Remember, Clove. We're a team, and teams stick together." I run towards the woods and never look back again.


End file.
